Wrong Flight
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: This is my entry for FabianNina4eva4568's one shot story! Originally a one-shot, but now a multi-chapter story!


**Hey hey hey! This is my entry for FabianNina4eva4568's one shot contest. I hope you enjoy!**

_(Nina's POV)_

I check my digital watch. _7:56. _Ugh, my plane to Spain leaves at 8:00. I would have already been on the plane but my younger brother, Jacob, set all the clocks in our house back one hour, except for the one on the computer. The minute I logged on, my eyes boggled when I looked at the time. I was ready to strangle him but I had to catch my plane.

Why did our mom had to live in Spain? Why couldn't she live in Indiana? Or maybe Kentucky? Even her living as far away as Georgia would be easier! I had to do everything myself, with no help from Jacob or our dad who was out on a business trip. I checked my plane ticket again, which had become a bit smudged because my hands were sweating, because of how nervous I was, I think it said Terminal F. I hadn't seen my mom in two whole years. I wondered if she didn't care for me anymore. I mean, if she sent me and my brother away to live with our dad that had to mean something, right?

I quickly run as fast as I can in my 3-inch heels. They make a click-clack sound as the tap against the linoleum floor with each stride I take. I finally got to Terminal F and I hurriedly gave the attendant my ticket. I hurried down the lane that connected the airport to the plane, with my dirty-blond hair billowing behind me.

Today must've been my luck day. I get to the door right as the stewardess is going to close the door.

"You're lucky" she grunts with barely a smile. I thought stewardesses were supposed to be nice. Well, it wouldn't be the first time my thoughts were proved to be wrong. I memorized my seat number, E 15, after staring at the ticket in disbelief after it appeared in the mail. I spent hours poring over the ticket and the letter my mom had said, saying she would love it if I came to visit her.

I finally find my seat, but I don't sit down. There's a woman with mousy brown hair and a baby in my seat with blonde hair and cerulean-blue eyes. The woman finds my gaze and hurriedly tries to move her baby.

"I'm s-so sorry," she says.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'll just find another seat," I reassure her. She smiles at me, and I notice her dazzlingly white teeth. I smile back at her and go to the nearest stewardess who has chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, excuse me," I say and tap her on the shoulder," is there any other seats I could sit in? That woman needs another seat for her baby,' I say and point to my original seat. She looks at where I am pointing and then flashes me a smile.

"Of course. Just follow me," she says with a heavy British accent. I thought most of the stewardesses would be Spaniards, since we are going to Spain after all. Well, it's just another example of how my thoughts are proved wrong consistently. The stewardess leads me to a seat with a boy that looks about my age with raven locks.

I thank the stewardess and sit down. The raven-locked boy looks up and I notice that he has striking blue ayes and an amazing smile.

"Hi, I'm Fabian," he says and holds out his hand to me

"I'm Nina," I say and accept his handshake. Then there's awkward silence. I decide to break the ice.

"So, why are you going to Spain?" I ask casually.

"Spain? I'm not going to Spain," he replies confusedly.

"Then why are you on this plane?" I reply, equally as confused.

"I'm on this plane to go to the U.K. That's where this plane is headed," he answers.

I can't believe it! I got on the wrong plane! It must've been an E on my plane ticket and not an F. I'm so stupid!

"Is something wrong?" I hear Fabian ask worriedly. I notice that there are tears running down my cheeks, and I didn't even notice. Wow, I am _so_ oblivious.

"It's nothing. I'm just such an idiot, and I got on the wrong plane," I say try to keep back more tears.

"Hey, hey, you're not stupid," Fabian says soothingly.

"How would you know? You don't even know me." I say covering my face with my hands, not caring that my mascara probably looks horrible.

"Well, you're right. I don't know anything about you. So tell me about yourself," he says and I can almost see the smile on his face.

I take my hands off my face and look at him. He seems like a genuinely nice guy. The kind of guy a girl could be best friends with.

"OK. Well, what do you want to know?" I ask him with a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"Well, what's your favorite color? he asks.

"Green," I say with a smile.

"Mine too." Maybe getting on the wrong plane wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Fabian and I talk for most of the flight, which is saying something because it's a 14-hour flight. I learned that he goes to a very prestigious boarding school in the U.K and was here to visit his cousins who live in Ohio.

We had to sleep obviously, but our naps lasted for no longer than one hour at a time. Since I was feeling a bit restless, I woke up about 30 minutes after I had fallen asleep.I looked out the window, and see a blanket of darkness with **stars** dotting it. Fabian was still sleeping. He looked so sweet sleeping. On impulse, I lean over and **kiss** him on the lips. When I retracted I saw a smile quickly forming on his face. I smiled, but then a thought hit me.

_What if he has a girlfriend?_ We had talked about a lot of things but never our relationship status. I've only gone on date in my whole life. It was really **romantic** with **roses** and **candles**, but then I found out that the guys just did it on a dare.

Trying to forget about what has just happened, I pulled out my Sidekick phone and called my mom.

"Hola. Quien es este?" I heard a familiar voice say over the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Nina," I said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Nina! It's so good to hear from you! Listen, I know this is last minute, but I have to catch a flight to U.K, could you take another flight and meet me there?" she said. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Actually, mom, I got on the wrong flight and I'm heading to the U.K as we speak," I told her.

"Well, that's even better! I'll be wearing a neon-green coat, so it won't be hard to find me. Adios!"

"Bye mom," I say and I hang up.

I see Fabian stirring beside me. He has a frown on his face, but when he opens his eyes and his gaze is redirected at me, it quickly becomes a smile. My heart feels as if it's beating a mile a minute, but then I remember the possibility he has a girlfriend. Well the time to ask is never going to perfect, so now is as good any time.

"Fabian," I try talk as casually as possible. Upon hearing his name, he looks at me, and I know I have his attention.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" There is a serious look on his face, and then he once again breaks into a smile.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks. I look down quickly, my dirty-blonde hair covering my face so he can't see my blush.

"No," I answer simply, and then I look up.

"The strangest thing just happened to me," he says, and I can't help but ask what it was.

"I think someone kissed me while I was sleeping. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Nina?" I can't duck quick enough this time and he sees my blush, but I try to play it off as if I don't know anything, but I'm a horrible liar.

"No, I wouldn't know anythng about that," I say trying not to sound obvious, but my voice cracks.

"Nina, I know it was you," Fabian says. I was expecting that.

"Are you mad?" I ask quietly.

"You tell me," he says and leans it to me, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. I've never actually kissed a guy before and the peck on the lips I gave Fabian didn't really count. His lips are soft and gentle and I can smell his cologne. When we break apart, Fabian is grinning from ear to ear, and for the first time, I am too.

"Attention passengers," the intercom crackles," we will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please put away your tables and buckle up."

I put on my seat belt, and take Fabian hand in mine. When I look at him, he seems a little shocked, but then returns my embrace.

* * *

As much as I didn't want to, I had to let go of Fabian's hand to look for my mom. True to her word, she was wearing a neon green business suit and she was waving at me. It's been so long since I've seen her, I've almost forgotten how much we look alike. We both have wavy dirty-blonde hair, and the same colored eyes, kinda. She has eyes that sometimes appear green and then blue, whilst mine are green are all the time.

While I'm walking towards her, I'm not sure what I should do. Should I shake her hand? No, that would seem way to formal, I'm her daughter after all. Should I hug her, or would that just be awkward. Before I could do anything, she embraces me in a hug.

"Nina! I've missed you so much! And look at how much you've grown! And.." she trails off. I follow her gaze to where Fabian is standing. He walks over to us, and I can tell he feels awkward about the situation.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Nina," he says and then he starts walking away.

"Wait!" I call and run after him, he turns around and I crash my lips onto his. When we pull apart we're both grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't go," I say quietly and gently stroke his hair. My mom walks up to us, and then we quickly pull apart.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. You two look so cute together," she says and then holds out her hand to Fabian. "I'm Jenna Martins, nice to meet you."

Fabian shakes her hand,"Fabian Rutter."

"Rutter, Rutter, you aren't by any chance related to Jonathan Rutter?" My mom asks. I wonder where she's going with this.

"Um, yeah he's my dad," Fabian says, obviously as confused as I am.

"He's also my co-worker. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of you. You'll like that Nina won't you?" My mom says, causing me to blush the color of a rose.

"I think I'll like that too," Fabian says causing me to blush even more.

"But you'd better be sweet and **protect** her, or else," My mom says suddenly.I see that Fabian is taken aback by this, because instead of answering he gives only a nod of his head, probably afraid of saying the wrong thing.

But I think, this has been the best trip of my life.

**So what did you think! PlEaSe Review! And if this gets enough reviews then I might continue this into an actual story instead of being just a one-shot!**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!~**


End file.
